


赏味期限

by ylmnnn



Category: TYT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylmnnn/pseuds/ylmnnn





	赏味期限

马嘉祺x丁程鑫  
非典型性包养／ABO／OOC  
勿上升x3

 

1

马嘉祺接到丁程鑫电话的时候正在背戏，站在自家高层公寓的落地窗前，脚下是车水马龙熙熙攘攘的人群，霓虹印坠缀着林立的高楼有种整个城市在他脚下的错觉。

电话那头的丁程鑫拖着长调，软腻语气间充斥着浓郁的醉意：“马嘉祺你在哪啊，我，我好像要发情了…”

他轻车熟路的报了个地址，挂了电话才不以为意的吹了声口哨，转头又与狐朋狗友推杯换盏嬉笑打闹，数着时间差不多了，才准备悠悠站起身。

 

马嘉祺是在这时候推开的门。

他穿着件简约的黑色卫衣，第一眼便在昏暗不明的光线中对上了丁程鑫那双好看的眼睛。

丁程鑫面上还未收好的笑意一时僵在唇角，清明见底的眼底那抹迷人的光亮转瞬即逝，在下一秒立即虚弱的扶住了一旁的沙发椅。

他与丁程鑫相识至今，被骗的次数没有一百也有八十，反而心底没了波澜。

马嘉祺挑了挑眉，紧抿着唇，面上看不出是什么情绪，转身便要走，丁程鑫这才着了急。

慌乱地站起身，酒过三盏后踉跄的脚步却不听使唤，没走几步便一个慌神，稳稳当当栽进了马嘉祺怀里，专属于对方深沉的海盐味道下一秒便肆无忌惮，争先恐后地涌进了他的鼻腔。

丁程鑫舒服极了，索性抱紧了马嘉祺的腰，也不在意在旁人面前，细嫩的掌心不上不下带着暗示意味的摩挲，微微扬起头来看他，声音软糯的似要融进他心底。

“我，我走不了…”

他眼波流转间诱人风情覆上一层酒意，淡淡的红晕染上脸颊，因距离太近而刻意释放出的橙香味道不受控的挤进他的大脑，甜腻的香气熏得马嘉祺头都跟着痛起来。

“你抱我好不好？”

丁程鑫也不顾身旁朋友发出的玩味起哄声，扯着马嘉祺袖口就开始摇晃着撒娇。

马嘉祺似笑非笑，动作倒是利落的很，嘴上答好啊，直接一把将人抱起来就扛进了楼下洗手间里，打开水龙头便将冰凉刺骨的冷水照着脸就给人扑了个透心凉。

丁程鑫仿佛被吓到了，一时竟也忘了反抗，任额前散乱的发丝毫无防备的沾染上大片水渍，滴滴答答的顺着眼睫往下掉着难堪的水滴才咿咿呀呀的尖叫起来，挣扎着将人推开：“你疯了呀马嘉祺！”

小少爷看上去狼狈极了，难堪的咬住下唇喘着粗气，扯着他衣角的布料已经微微变了形，马嘉祺才不紧不慢的收了手，抽出几张纸巾给人擦了干净。

“我看疯的是你。”

“知道自己快发情期了还敢跑来这么多alpha的地方，真是长本事了你丁程鑫。”

“那都怪谁啊，”小少爷瞪圆了眼睛，“你要是主动来找我，那还有这些事儿吗？”

他的语气理所应当，完全将不久前才叫马嘉祺滚开的那些恶言恶语抛之脑后。

含着金汤匙出生的骄纵富家子习惯了别人哄着捧着，估计是头一次见这么不给台阶的，磨磨唧唧纠结了几天，也终是彻底没了辙。

你不来找我，我还不能让你来么。  
小少爷翻了个白眼，恨恨的摁下了手机。

马嘉祺自然知道他心里那点小九九，却也懒得点破，漫不经意的看了眼手表，岔开了话题：“还有事吗，我明早还得拍戏。”  
言下之意无非是没事我就先走一步罢了。

 

马嘉祺是最近正当红的新锐演员，演技好形象佳，虽不走流量路线却坐拥不少粉丝，手头资源更是没断过。这点丁程鑫比谁都清楚不过，可他此时却开始痛恨起马嘉祺的忙碌来，因为这将成为拒绝他再好不过的借口。

本就没被什么人冷言冷语过，此刻又见马嘉祺疾言厉色的态度，丁程鑫心底难免带上几分委屈。

眼底涌上的那层薄薄水汽还未散尽，本就带着些飞红的眼圈更衬出他独有的脆弱美感，他垂着头抽了抽鼻子，心不甘情不愿：“你就这么不想看见我？”

他放软的语调听起来带了些可怜巴巴的意味，一开口便将方才高高在上的嚣张气焰粉碎的彻底。

马嘉祺扭过头看他一眼，对方白净脖颈滑落而下的水渍顺着他轮廓分明的锁骨向下蜿蜒，隐隐透露着些说不尽的暗示姿态。

马嘉祺喉结微动，这才面无表情的别过了头，没说话。

“…骗你的，我出来就之前吃抑制片了。”丁程鑫刻意压低了声音。

 

临近发情期，饶是再任性也不敢拿身体开玩笑。见马嘉祺没反抗他才又朝那人凑近了些，说着便想示好的去拉他手臂。

马嘉祺听到这话面色才几分放晴，几不可闻的叹了口气，反倒一把把小少爷手抓过来圈紧。

“下次再乱跑揍你屁股信不信。”

他说着还真就朝丁程鑫圆润的翘臀打了几下，却像是隔靴搔痒。本想给他一个教训，谁知没几下丁程鑫的声音就开始隐隐变了调。

他许久没做，没成想被熟悉的马嘉祺信息素味道一催便不由地加重了呼吸。短时药片药效逐渐减弱，连那些曾经的桃色记忆也不受控的偷跑出来，此时马嘉祺隔着布料无意游走在他臀部的指腹竟变成最好的催情剂，整个空间如同崩裂般无遮无拦的洋溢出一股子挥之不去的甜腻香气。

马嘉祺不可置信，刚说了一个“你”便被丁程鑫迫不及待的解开了牛仔裤的纽扣，难耐的扭动着身子，面色都染上分明的潮红：“你帮帮我，马嘉祺。”

“在这里？”

马嘉祺真是彻底无语，只当他刚刚吃了药片的话又是张口就来的瞎话，想到这人方才就这么不加掩饰的坐在一堆alpha中嬉闹心底更是来了无名火气，不怒反笑。

“好啊。帮你就帮你。”

 

 

=

这间私人pub丁程鑫来了不下十次，可他没想过有一天会被马嘉祺上半身按在洗手台前裤子半褪，由着欲望的穴口狠狠操弄，直到他发出哀切的呜咽声。

 

丁程鑫看着镜子里瘫软如泥的自己，难耐的情潮似要将他淹没，生理性盐水不受控的涌了出来，后穴已经湿润的一塌糊涂。

酥麻感几乎是下一秒从脚底炸到头顶，丁程鑫没忍住发出一声急促的叫喘，粗大的性器一下下狠狠的插入又拔出，这灭顶快感激得他头皮发麻，不由地难耐的央求马嘉祺轻一点，而马嘉祺却像是下定了主意充耳不闻，紧握着他的腰间一下下往里操。

马嘉祺实在太熟悉他的身体了，轻而易举就能叫他连连求饶，喉间溢出难耐的哭腔。马嘉祺动作又是猛烈，反复被刺激的前列腺使他不由咬紧了贝齿，穴肉却迫不及待的一遍遍缠上来，紧紧包裹住马嘉祺的昂扬，每每就快要彻底逃离又被再次撞进去，交合的地方混着一滩黏搭搭的水向下流淌，看上去太过淫秽，又太过糟糕。

丁程鑫早已失去站直的力气，小腿微微打着颤，被玩弄着就要像下倒，又被马嘉祺一把揽起腰身，语气不带丝毫情欲。  
“站好。”

没有爱抚，没有亲吻，他衣衫不整的被操到一塌糊涂的站在镜子前，而马嘉祺仅仅只是解开了裤链，宛如生理性发泄一般，言词听不出一点温度。丁程鑫那点最后的酒意早就醒了个彻底，终于后知后觉的意识到了什么，开始发出哀切而低哑的轻喘，委屈巴巴的开始嘟囔。

“你摸摸我，马嘉祺…”

他是太坏了，一面对马嘉祺就浑身瘫软，甚至感到自己就像暴风雨中无力飘摇的小船，而马嘉祺则是掌控风雨的主宰者，他只能在这场席卷而来的狂浪中颠簸流离，被这阵又猛又烈的狂热情潮尽情支配。

“想要？”

马嘉祺终于停了动作，坚挺却似有似无的在他的后穴浅浅摩擦，不上不下的吊着他，丁程鑫终于彻底忍不住了，他难受的要命，湿漉漉的眼中也被浓郁的雾气填满，呜咽着连声应答，说着手就要向下自己摸。

“不许。”

马嘉祺话音刚落，丁程鑫眼泪已经唰的下来了。

“我让你碰自己了吗？”

丁程鑫难堪的摇了摇头，小而红润的柔软嘴唇已被咬出一道深深的齿印，支离破碎的呻吟听起来叫人很受不了。马嘉祺的动作却完全停了下来，逼得他忍不住自己动了动，可仅仅是这样还完全不够。

丁程鑫又开始低声抽泣起来，眼泪氳湿了覆上粉嫩的小脸，看上去脆弱又动人。

明明床下是个骄纵任性的小少爷，偏偏床上是个粘人的哭包，马嘉祺打也不是骂也不是，只得透过镜子看向他通红的眼圈，问他：“以后还去泡吧吗？”

“不去了不去了。”丁程鑫连声应道。  
他快被欲望折磨疯了，此时就算是马嘉祺要他摘天上的星星他也会连声应好。

而马嘉祺也并未几分好受。

他坚硬如铁的性器还深埋在丁程鑫湿热柔软的小穴里，话音刚落便忍不住动起来，肉体相接的击打声混合着噗呲的暧昧水声，猛力戳着最敏感的那点，直到丁程鑫高昂粘腻的声线都变得飘扬，两人的信息素彻底交融缠绕为一体，才终于射了出来。

丁程鑫早已没了力气，虚弱的趴在洗手台前，全身由于从水里捞出来一般，任由马嘉琪滚烫而浓烈的精液灌满他的整个后穴，近乎脱力的闭上了眼。

 

把人抱进车里的时候丁程鑫才半睡半醒的亲昵的蹭了蹭他的脖子，找了个舒服的位置倚在副驾，嘴里模糊的嘟哝了一句：“我想你了。”

马嘉祺似笑非笑，心里却没当回事。要不是他太了解丁程鑫这人嘴里基本没句真话，他指不定还真的就信了。

 

 

刘耀文第二天来的时候已经是天光。

一进门就闻见那股浓郁而不加掩饰的信息素交融气味，他揉了揉太阳穴，简直一个头两个大。

他哪想过工作不到一周就撞上手下艺人一夜情，偏偏马嘉祺还一副不以为然的样子，穿着衬衫慢条斯理的坐在餐桌上咽下最后一口早餐。

“你什么情况啊祖宗。”

刘耀文话才说完，便正巧撞上丁程鑫穿着件松垮的浴袍出来，毫不吝啬的露出了胸前的大片白嫩肌肤，一边无意的擦着头发一边斜睨他，被充分滋润过的人总是神色飞扬，更别提搭上他这副叫人失语的绝色相貌。

丁程鑫对他抬了抬眼便算作打招呼，悠悠然转身离去，而刘耀文的职业病又犯了。

立马忘记上一秒还在心底痛斥马嘉祺约炮，刘耀文悄声挤到马嘉祺身边就压低了音量，心思活络道：“这人谁啊，有想法进娱乐圈吗？”

 

“他啊。”

马嘉祺笑起来，不紧不慢地点了根烟，玩味的吐出个烟圈，唇角轻勾，朝丁程鑫的背影努了努下巴，态度出乎意料的坦荡。

 

“介绍一下。”

“我金主，丁程鑫。”

 

 

-TBC


End file.
